


You Came Back

by SaltyPidge



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: He squinted his eyes, it was hard to see in the dark. In the light he could make out four, no, five figures in the distance.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this fanfic. I really enjoy the Dragon Prince and I can't wait for season 3 to come out. If you have any comments or fanfic. .requests feel free to leave it down in the comment. I hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful day.

Tinker looked at the moon flowers. The full moon’s white light made the petals look like a shimmering silver. He picked one, and tucked it neatly into a basket. He brushed his hair out of his face, and walked down a rocky trail deep into the forest near there house. The path lead to a ruined temple, in the center was a fountain that he and Runaan had worked on, the water looked black, and vines began to cover the base of it. On the water was a single lily pad, a white flower resting on top of it, his lily pad. Moons ago Runaan’s had slipped down into the water, never floating again, and since then he’d brought these moon flowers. They had always been Runaan’s favorite, he took it out from the basket and clipped the stem off; gently he rested the flower on the water, creating a gentle ripples. The flower would only float for a few days, but he didn’t care. He reached his hand in and pulled out a sunken flower, looking at it, a few tears beginning to form in his eyes. He sucked in a tight breath of air, he missed him, in this moment, under the full moon he would have traded his own life just to have a few more moments with his lover. He put the wet flower in the basket, and bowed his head, saying a quick prayer for his love, begging the spirits to keep his soul safe. He began to walk up the path and back to his house. The moon was setting in the distance, the view was beautiful, and then down that main path, he saw something. He squinted his eyes, it was hard to see in the dark. In the light he could make out four, no, five figures in the distance. As they came closer, his hands began to shake, tears began to just run down his face, the basket dropped. They were closer now, he recognized two of the faces. His wobbly steps turned into running, that face growing closer. The oldest figure ran towards him too and then they were hugging, as he sobbed into Runaan’s chest, hugging him fearing that if he let go, he would slip away, “you came back!” He sobbed even harder, he looked up into tearful blue eyes, “you came back…” he gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Runaan looked at him, a smile breaking onto his face, “don’t I always?”


End file.
